1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method of setting a write factor in a hard disk drive and a hard disk drive using the same, and more particularly, to a method of separately setting a write factor of each of the magnetic heads in a hard disk drive and a hard disk drive using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive is a data storing apparatus that reproduces/records data in/from a disk using a magnetic head in order to assist the operation of a computer.
In the hard disk drive, a servo signal is written based on a write factor set in the magnetic head. However, in a conventional hard disk drive, an identical write factor is set for all magnetic heads. In this case, if a magnetization characteristic between the magnetic heads is different, the write quality of the servo signal is degraded. For example, if the servo signal is written using a magnetic head having a good magnetization characteristic, the servo signal written in a target track can affect adjacent tracks. As a result, the write quality of the adjacent tracks can be degraded. Also, if a servo signal is written using a magnetic head having a poor magnetization characteristic, the write quality of the servo signal written on the target track can be degraded.